Coded Page 1~ Nightwarrior13
Hello , it appears you've found my page, maybe look around a bit? About Me I really like Drawing, reading, writing, playing Mortal Kombat, playing AJ, watching netflix, and hanging out with friends! I am in Gustclan, I have had 4 ocs in Gustclan, and I really am enjoying it. Art I'm a very good artist, (according to a lot of people) and if you're looking for art, then tell me what you want on my message wall (It's good if you add an irl pic or drawing and a description if possible) Here are some examples of my art. cedarart1.jpg|A bust cedarart2.jpg|Portfolio cedarart3.jpg|Full Body cedarart4.jpg|Ship art Here is a full collection of all of my art: http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/Nightwarrior%27s_Art_Official My OC's |-| Current Oc = Cedarstar Gender: Male Current Rank: Leader Past Names: Cedarkit, Cedarpaw, Cedarflame Mate: Dreamsky (deceased) Age: 84 moons (7 years old) Appearance: Cedarstar is a massive Dark Russet tom with incredibly long legs, large paws and a very fluffy, feathery tail. His fur is very glossy, so much so that when he is hit by direct light his fur reflects the light and turns to glowing fire. He has a large scar on his shoulder and cheek, and a torn ear. He has vibrant, glowing Amber eyes. Personality: He is kind and patient, and shows strength for his clan, but on his own he is often lost in grief and sadness. He is very wise, and loves to help teach the apprentices. He enjoys the moor most, and running through the wind relaxes him. |-| Past Oc(s) = Quailtuft Gender: Male Rank at Death: Warrior Past names: Quailkit, Quailpaw Mate: Leafstar (deceased) Age at death: 48 moons (4 yrs old) Appearence: A pale siamaese with golden markings, webbeed paws, and a long sleek tail. He has bright, Sky Blue eyes. Siblings: Duckkit (Duckfoot), Oceankit (Oceanpaw) , Vinekit (Vinepaw). Parents: Lilacstar (Mother) and Blazeclaw (Father) Cause of Death: In a rat attack, he sacrificed himself to save a kit. (Leaf was very sad) Kits: Ghostkit (Ghoststar) and Sunkit (Sunblaze) Personality: Quailtuft is a trickster, and often gets into mischief even though he's a warrior. He can become impatient, and once snapped at Hopekit. Creekfern Gender: Male Rank at Death: Warrior Past names: Creekkit, Creekpaw Mate: Never had one Age at death: 48 moons (4 yrs old) Appearance: A massive, fluffy, Silver and White tom with huge webbed paws, soft eyes, and tufted ears. He has bright, Green eyes. He broke his front left leg in a fight with badgers, and that leg became useless. Personality: He is extremely patient, and very thoughtful. He loves to ponder while looking at the sky, and could often be found sitting in the clearing. Siblings: Spotkit (Spotstorm, adopted) Willowkit (Willowstream, adopted) Parents: Unkown Cause of death: He died of a compromised immune system from his injury, and an infection. (and Spot was very sad and tried her best to save him) Nightrunner Gender: Male Rank at death: Warrior Past names: Who knows maybe it was Night Siblings: Lilacstar Mate: Nightstar Kits: Spotkit (Spotstorm) Willowkit (Willowstream) Age at death: 48 moons ( 4 years) Appearance: A sleek, Blue-grey and B tom. He has normal sized, webbed paws and hooked claws. His left ear has a hole in it. He has Dark Blue eyes. Personality: Nightrunner is kind, thoughtful, and very patient. He loved to spend time with the kits and apprentices. Cause of death: He died from an attack via the dark forest, and a massive wound to his belly. All of the credit for this wonderful page goes to XxSaturniaxX!! Thank you so much for doing all of this! Category:Profile Pages Category:Coded